


To Win

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: So You Think You Can Dance Routines
Genre: Canon - Dance, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Passion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She intended to win</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of S4 Samba routine by Katee and Joshua, "Baila Baila" Not RPF

She could feel his eyes on her from across the room, and she shook her hips invitingly, knowing that her deep violet dress hugged her frame fantastically. Either he would take the invitation and make a move, or he wasn't worthy of her. He approached and she spun, slinging her leg up to his shoulder. That should give him something to think about.

To her delight, he accepted the challenge and escorted her down to the floor, where he pressed their bodies together in a way that made heat surge through her. The beat thrummed through the room as they danced together for the first time. They battled for dominance across the dance floor, each trying to outdo the other in sexy shenanigans; spins, shakes, and shimmies. If he would fumble, she would win. If he distracted her, he would win.

She intended to win.

Of course, she thought, as they tumbled onto his bed later, losing wasn't all that bad either.


End file.
